1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer graphics, and more particularly to graphics computing architecture.
2. Related Art
Today a user of a graphics processing host, such as an INFINITE REALITY system by Silicon Graphics, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., runs a graphics application locally. Rendering in response to the graphics instructions is also performed locally. The distance from the host to a user can be extended to a distance of, for example, one to three kilometers by the use of fiberoptic cables to connect the user's monitor and keyboard with the graphics processing host. More important, the host is the dedicated resource of a single person. It can only be shared if someone else takes the place of the current user. While a dedicated resource is convenient for the user, it may not be economical. The cost of a graphics processing host is considerable; less than full usage of such a host lowers its cost-effectiveness. This lower cost-effectiveness could deter an organization from procuring a graphics processing host.
Hence there is a need for a system and method by which additional users can utilize a remote graphics processing host. This would improve the cost-effectiveness of the host. Specifically, a system and method are needed where a user can execute a graphics application at a remote graphics processing host, causing rendering to be performed at the host such that the resulting images are returned to the user.